Because you loved me
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Harrison walks to Sam's house and reflects on his feelings for her in a song.


Title: Because you loved me   
Author: Soulfire Stories  
Summary: Harrison walks to Sam's house and reflects on his feelings for her through a song … "Because You Loved Me"  
  
Harrison looked out his window and watched the cars as they passed by; he had been home for 1 day, he had been released from the hospital yesterday and his body felt incredibly weak, probably from the surgery. Harrison slid down the couch and sat there for a second, not knowing what to really do, he had been in a hospital bed so long that he forgot what a real home or even a real bed felt like. Harrison looked over to the desk next to the couch and saw a picture of him and Sam, it was taken a year ago and she looked astonishing… as usual Harrison thought to himself. Harrison put the picture back on the desk and looked around the room; his mom was out for the night and here he was all alone.   
"Sam"  
Harrison jumped up from the couch a little quickly and felt a wave of dizziness over come him, he waited for it to pass and once it did he walked over to the coat rack and grabbed his big black jacket and put it on slowly and zipped it up carefully. He grabbed his gloves and put them on and made his way over to the door; he hesitated for a minute but then shook it off and walked out the door and headed towards Sam and Brooke's.   
  
For all those times you stood by me  
For all the truth that you made me see  
For all the joy you brought to my life  
For all the wrong that you made right  
For every dream you made come true  
For all the love I found in you  
I'll be forever thankful baby  
You're the one who held me up  
Never let me fall  
You're the one who saw me through… through it all  
  
Harrison dragged his feet along the cement sidewalk still not sure if going to Sam's house in the middle of the night, was what some people called sane, he could after all wait until the morning to talk to Sam but his heart was telling him to go now. 'Here's your chance to tell her how you feel about her' the tiny voice in the back of his head told him. 'What's the use? She doesn't like me that way anyways' Harrison snapped at the voice hoping it would go away. 'And what if she does and you never tell her? What if she loves you and needs you to make her realize it?' the tiny voice argued back. Harrison shook his head realizing that he was fighting with a imaginary little voice that wasn't even real, maybe he should of stayed in that hospital. Harrison shuddered as a cold wind blew over him; he rubbed his hands together and blew on them and watched the fog escape out of his mouth as if it was the amusing thing he could do; Harrison laughed out loud at himself and quickened his pace.   
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
Harrison walked around the corner and stopped for a second when he saw Sam and Brooke's house come into view; it was only a few more steps and he would be there and that scared him for some odd reason. What was he so afraid of? This was Sam McPherson, his best friend for the longest time… 'And the girl you love' Harrison heard that little voice taunting him with a little teasing sing song tone in it's voice. Harrison continued to stare at the house, the house seemed so still, so calm, so Sam… Harrison closed his eyes and pictured Sam sitting at the kitchen table reading a magazine with a still look on her face, she would scan the page with a intense look in her eyes and then she would lick her fingers and turn the page and repeat. Harrison opened his eyes and gulped and continued to walk towards the house.  
  
You gave me wings and made me fly  
You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
I lost my faith, you gave it back to me  
You said no star was out of reach  
You stood by me and I stood tall  
I had your love I had it all  
I'm grateful for each day you gave me  
Maybe I don't know that much  
But I know this much is true  
I was blessed because I was loved by you  
  
Harrison stopped once more and looked up at the house that was right in front of him, all the lights were on and he could see two figures in the kitchen… Brooke and Sam. Harrison smiled, those two had really grown up and what they found was each other. Harrison shook his head and started to walk up the stairs, the walk up the big wooden stairs to the Sam and Brooke's house seemed so long, like whenever he had to get up and walk to the hall and back for his daily exercises. 'This is your chance Harrison, don't screw it up. Tell her you love her more then life itself and all you want to do is to be is a part of her life, to understand the mystery that is Sam McPherson' Harrison's jaw flinched. 'Will you please shut up? If I tell her if I love her or not is my own business' Harrison smiled. 'Wimp' Harrison frowned but then smirked as he realized he was fighting with an imaginary voice again.   
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
Harrison took in a deep breath of air as he reached the front door, he looked behind him and noticed how small the steps looked now, they looked like nothing compared where he was now, Harrison smiled and raised his fist to knock on the door and waited a second before actually letting his fist connect with the big wooden door. Harrison looked into the window and watched a figure get up from their seat in the kitchen and start to walk over to the door obviously to answer it. 'Oh god let it be Brooke… I can't do this, I want to go home' Harrison smiled weakly as he saw no other then Sam McPherson answer the door.   
"Hi Sam"  
Sam smiled big when she saw that Harrison was truly and really at her front door and it wasn't some dream.  
"Harrison! Hi"  
  
You were always there for me  
The tender wind that carried me  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life  
You've been my inspiration  
Through the lies you were the truth  
My world is a better place because of you  
  
'Was that happiness I heard in her voice? Is she happy to see me? She is happy to see me!! Okay don't you dare do your little dance and embarrass yourself in front of her' Harrison smiled once more and did a little wave.   
"You mind if I come in? It's freezing out here"  
'Smooth'   
Sam stood in the middle of the door and smiled.  
"Of course Harrison, come on in"  
Sam moved aside and let Harrison in and shut the door behind her. Harrison looked into the kitchen as him and Sam made their way in there to find it empty.  
"Hey I thought I saw someone in here"  
Sam walked over to the kitchen counter and sat down.  
"Oh yeah that was Brooke, she just went upstairs, she said she needed some rest. Do you want me to go get her?"  
'Say no, say no, say no'  
"No it's fine, it's you I really wanted to talk to"  
Sam eagerly smiled and looked up at Harrison.  
"About?"  
  
You were my strength when I was weak  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see  
You saw the best there was in me  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach  
You gave me faith 'coz you believed  
I'm everything I am  
Because you loved me  
  
'Here's your chance… tell her' Harrison looked at Sam and their eyes connected and he smiled as he saw himself through her eyes.  
"Nothing really, anything. Just to talk you know? I like talking to you Sam"  
Sam smiled and pulled him down slowly into a chair.   
"I like talking to you too Harrison. You're a very good listener"  
Harrison smirked.  
"Well you have to be when you hang around girls all the time"  
Sam smiled and leaned her head on Harrison's shoulder.   
  
'I'll tell her a different time…. I have my whole life to tell her'  



End file.
